You belong whit me
by Lynette Vongola Di Hibari
Summary: song-fic basado en la canción de taylor swift..


Estaba sentada como siempre en mi cuarto, mirando con cierta tristeza por la ventana ..donde tu te peleabas con tu novia por teléfono

Entonces me lleno de valor y escribo en mi libreta

-"estas bien?" –le mande una mirada preocupada

_Estás en el teléfono, con tu novia_

_ella esta molesta_

_Le pasa algo con lo que le dijiste_

_ella no soporta tu humor_

_como yo_

me miras con cierta calidez haciendo que mi corazón lata rápidamente puesto que no sueles mostrar muchas emociones y escribes algo en una libreta parecida a la mía

-"cansado del drama"—ley y vi que hiciste una mueca de fastidio

-"lo siento"—respondí, el solo niega con la cabeza y me quedo prendada por sus únicos ojos

_Estoy en mi cuarto_

_es el tipico martes a la noche_

_estoy escuchando el tipo de musica_

_que a ella no le gusta_

_ella nunca sabra tu historia_

_como yo_

En un arranque de valentía escribo las palabras que se nunca te diría

Veo que cierras la ventana y levando mi libreta

-"Te Amo"—susurre bajando la mirada con tristeza

_Ella usa faldas cortas_

_yo uso camisetas_

_ella es la capitana de las porristas_

_y yo estoy en las gradas_

_soñando el dia en que despiertes y encuentres_

_eso que estas buscando_

_eso que estuvo aqui todo el tiempo_

me paro frente al espejo y hago un puchero mirando mi pelo **Rosa chicle** completamente enmarañado**, **mis anteojos gastados, mi enorme frente ..lo único que me gusta de mi apariencia son mis ojos verde como dos piedras de jade, pero siempre escondidas en los gruesos marcos de mis lentes

Empiezo a probarme diferentes estilos de ropa en mi enorme armario, cantando y bailando infantilmente en un intento de mitigar la tristeza

_{Estribillo}_

_Si pudieras ver que soy la única_

_que te entiende_

_estuve todo el tiempo_

_entonces, ¿Por qué no puedes ver?_

_Debes estar conmigo_

_debes estar conmigo_

Sigo cantando alegremente utilizando mi peine como micrófono sin notar la mirada divertida del chico que me gusta que espiaba sigilosamente atraves de las oscuras cortinas

_Caminando en las calles conmigo_

_y tus pantalones viejos_

_No puedo dejar de pensar si esto deberia ser asi_

_Riendo en un banco del parque_

_para mi_

_"¿Oye, esto no es tan facil?"_

_**El dia siguiente**_

Estoy sentada en una banca leyendo mi libro favorito cuando apareces de repente y te sientas a mi lado

-hola sakura..—saludaste alzando las composturas te tus labios levemente apartando un mechón de pelo de mi rostro

-h-hola n-neji..—tartamudee sonrojada y apenada..Hablamos durante un rato

_Tienes una sonrisa que podria iluminar toda la ciudad_

_no lo he visto tanto_

_porque una chica lo alejo_

_dices que estas bien, se que pudieras estar mejor_

_"¿Oye, que estas haciendo con una chica,asi?"_

Entonces llega ella Tenten Ama en su convertible la líder de las porristas, la chica mas popular y bonita del colegio…y tu novia

_Ella usa zapatos de taco_

_yo uso zapatillas_

_ella es la capitana de las porristas_

_y yo estoy en las gradas_

_soñando el dia en que despiertes y encuentres_

_eso que estas buscando_

_eso que estuvo aquí todo el tiempo_

-hasta luego sakura..—te despediste dando una fugaz sonrisa caminando lentamente hacia ella

Veo su mirada de desprecio y como te besa

Trato de no llorar desesperadamente corriendo hacia otro lugar

**En la noche**

Es el campeonato de futbol americano la época decisiva, ella esta radiante en su traje de animadora con sus rodetes, ojos y sonrisa conquistadora

Y yo allí en las gradas con este traje de la banda escolar…porque no soy bonita ni popular..y por eso no me notas

_{Estribillo}_

_Si pudieras ver que soy la única_

_que te entiende_

_estuve todo el tiempo_

_entonces, ¿Por que no puedes ver?_

_Debes estar conmigo_

_debes estar conmigo_

Ganaste! Tus amigos te felicitan y vas junto a ella…yo veo como coquetea con Sasuke Uchiha un jugador muy talentoso..el esta en una clase diferente a la nuestra..Recuerdo que estaba enamorada de él antes de conocerte

_De pie y esperando en tu puerta trasera_

_todo este tiempo, como no pudiste saberlo, bebe_

_debes estar conmigo_

_debes estar conmigo_

veo con la boca abierta escondida detrás de naruto mi mejor amigo el cual hablaba ausentemente con su novia Hinata Hyuga tu prima y la que tiene unos ojos iguales a los tuyos

veo como se gritan y tu sales furioso de allí…quiero seguirte pero se que no puedo

_Oh, te recuerdo_

_cuando conducías hacia mi casa_

_en el medio de la noche_

_Soy la única que te hace reír_

_Cuando sabes que estás a punto de llorar_

_Se tus canciones preferidas_

_tu podrías decirme tus sueños_

_Pienso que es donde perteneces_

_Pienso que es conmigo.._

Luego del partido voy a mi casa y saludo a mi madre Tsunade y a mi prima Shizune, subo las escaleras me cambio y me pongo a estudiar

Entonces me quedo con la boca abierta al verte esplendido con ese traje puesto

Tus ojos color perla me miraban fijamente con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios , escribes algo en la liberta

-"vas esta noche? "—ley mientras el apartaba su largo pelo color caoba de su rostro

-"no, estudio"—respondi no queriendo avergonzarme diciendo algo tonto como…"nadie invita a salir a la chicle de biblioteca"

-"Desearía que fueras" –estaba escrito con su pulcra caligrafía, no pude evitar sonreír como tonta, entonces miro entre mis papeles y tomo una desicion

_Si pudieras ver que soy la unica_

_que te entiende_

_he estado aqui todo el tiempo_

_¿porque no lo puedes ver?_

_debes estar conmigo_

Entro en el baile sin los lentes mostrando mis ojos verdes delineados en negro, con el pelo rosa completamente lizo que caia como cascada en mi espalda y un vestido de corsé blanco largo que se ajustaba a mi figura

_De pie y esperando en tu puerta trasera_

_todo este tiempo, como no pudiste saberlo,bebe_

_debes estar conmigo_

_debes estar conmigo_

Sonríes levemente y te acercas a mi entonces todas las miradas dejan de tener sentido

-Neji..pero que guapo estas..—dice melosamente tenten pegándose a el de forma descarada

-sueltame..mi pareja me esta esperando—susurra fríamente

-QUE!—grita ofendida siendo apartada

Tu avanzas hacia mi y me pongo nerviosa

_Debes estar conmigo_

_¿Alguna vez has pensado que tal vez_

_debes estar conmigo?_

_Debes estar conmigo_

Saco un papel y lo desdoblo bajando la mirada

-"Yo Te Amo.."—le mire temerosa viendo su reacción

-"Yo Te Amo.."—leo completamente sorprendida..Entonces veo el casi invisible sonrojo en tu rostro volteado a un lado

Me sentí tan feliz que solo lo bese siendo correspondida de inmediato por mi chico de ojos prelados

-me perteneces a mi—susurre juguetonamente luego de separarnos

-hmm..—vi tu media sonrisa petulante- .. y tu eres toda mía cerezo –tus ojos brillaron posesivamente


End file.
